


Danza de la Luna

by aplumafreak500



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Breastfeeding, Clubbing, Dancing, Drunk Sex, F/M, First Time, Genderbending, Inspired Work, Loss of Virginity, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Licking, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pole Dancing, Rave, Rule 63, Sensual Dancing, Slow Dancing, Time Travel, Underage Drinking, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:27:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25435387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aplumafreak500/pseuds/aplumafreak500
Summary: To most people, Marcia Diaz was known as the "safe kid", who didn't do anything unless it was inside her comfort zone. But once in a while, she likes to let loose and have fun dancing at Echo Creek's largest rave club. So what happens when a mysterious boy from the past shows up to one of her "private performances"?
Relationships: Comet Butterfly/Marcia Diaz (mentioned), Moon Butterfly/Marcia Diaz, Moon Butterfly/Marco Diaz, Star Butterfly/Marco Diaz (mentioned)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Danza de la Luna

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Brewer235](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brewer235/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Moonlight Dancing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26399296) by [Brewer235](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brewer235/pseuds/Brewer235). 



16-year-old King Moon Butterfly, the Undaunted, was hard at work practicing his magic in his room. He had finished a town hall meeting about an hour ago, so he felt confident, and decided to use his free time to practice his magic.

"Okay. It's time to practice this one," Moon said to himself. The spell he was working on was a variation of a spell by King Skywind, which let him essentially freeze time temporarily. His version, if it worked, would allow him to work on projects or practice his magic for as long as he wanted without worry or distraction. He charged magic into his staff but was broken from his focus as his spell became unstable before flying from his wand and hitting the wall nearby.

"Corn dammit!" he cursed. "How come I can't get it right?"

After a little bit, he decided to try again, never one to give up _that_ easily. He concentrated harder than before on getting the spell to work properly, charging magic into his royal staff. The spell was appearing to finally work, until-

"Bang! Bang! Bang!" Loud knocking came from his door, startling him even more than before, and in his temporary state of shock, he turned around, and for a split second, saw the bright light from his staff envelop his figure before he disappeared completely.

"King Moon!?" The servant opened the door, briefly seeing Moon before he disappeared into the flash of light. The servant gulped, clutching his message as he realized this was going to be a tough one to explain to the rest of the royal court...

* * *

Music pounded throughout the walls of the Echoing Wave, Echo Creek's first and biggest rave club. Many people packed the area dancing like there was no tomorrow, and Marcia Diaz was no exception. Any other time, she was the "Safe Girl" of Echo Creek, but here, she was able to let loose, not having to worry about anyone knowing who she was as she took the opportunity to satisfy her more wilder side. The lights around the room flashed and the music rocked the walls as she let it carry her off. After some time she made her way to the bar, being a regular here, the man working the counter had no issue serving her some drinks, though her fake ID helped with that as well. She picked up the drink, downing it quickly with a relieved sigh as she smiled, staring out at the dance floor.

"Good crowd tonight," she commented to herself, gazing around as she looked for anyone of interest to dance with.

Hoping to take advantage of her status here, she hoped to find a boy to dance with. At school it was no secret she had a huge crush on Jack Lynn Thomas, however timid, she never worked up the nerve to ask him out. One of the reasons she preferred coming to the dance club, is using the time to be more bold with boys, and to become confident enough to finally ask him out. Straightening out her dress, she set down her glass, heading back into the large crowd of people as she searched for a suitable boy to dance with.

* * *

Moon's spell sent him to a strange, dimly lit room filled with brooms and buckets, the loud music shaking the walls as he rubbed his eyes. As he exited the small room, a large number of people were seen dancing around, apparently too distracted to notice his exit from the broom closet.

"Ummm… where… am I...?" he asked, scared, as he glanced around at the crowd of people partying.

He didn't get an answer but was able to conclude, at least, that wherever he was at, it was similar to the Bounce Lounge in a lot of ways. He began thinking perhaps this was another part of the lounge he had never seen before. Occasionally the young King of Mewni would be known to let loose and have a little fun in between royal engagements, usually keeping who he was to himself as he hoped to maybe find a girlfriend in the process. Despite his thoughts, he wasn't really feeling the party mood today, as he wanted to figure out where he was and if he could get back to Butterfly Castle. So he wandered around the crowded dance club, looking for a regular he might recognize who could help him out, until…

He looked at the main stage and saw… _her._

She looked to be around her age, wearing a bright red tight-fitting short dress with a heart shaped cutout exposing her midsection, with skull patterns around the hem. She had long brown hair tied in a ponytail and had a sizable bust and ass to boot.

Though what _really_ caught Moon's eye, was the dark complexion of her skin. He had never seen a girl like her before, especially not anywhere on Mewni, despite her looking like a Mewman herself. To Moon, she was probably the sexiest woman he'd ever seen. She was breathtaking, from her looks and the way she danced on the stage, Moon found himself walking closer and closer as he moved towards the stage. 

Moon watched her dance, becoming more and more entranced by her before her dance ended and she left the stage to join the crowd. Fortunately for him, he saw her heading towards him, her boobs jiggling upon her every movement, making Moon even more enchanted by her looks. Marcia noticed the boy, easily sticking out with his blue hair and strange attire as she smiled and walked towards him. Despite her crush on Jack, she took advantage of the club to enjoy talking and spending time with this guy, knowing full well she could easily defend herself if things start to go south.

"Hey there. You wanna dance with me?" she asked huskily, seeing Moon blush deeply as he scratched the back of his head.

"Um… I'd like to, but I'm… um… lost. I'm trying to find my way home," he replied, his heart racing as the girl giggled.

"Well… Maybe i could help, you certainly do look out of place here" Marcia giggled, noting his attire.

"Wait here a moment," Marcia smiled before walking off, leaving Moon standing in the crowd of dancers before reappearing a few moments later with two glasses. "Come on, follow me." She smiled, leading him towards the back of the club where they kept the more "private" rooms for guests. Walking to the back, one of the club's employees was standing at the entrance to the hall of room as Marcia walked up. "Hey Ted, any free rooms?" Clearly knowing her the employee smiled as he nodded "Yeah, the last one on the right is empty if you want to use it." Marcia smiled as she walked past him with Moon, making her way to the last room before stepping in with him.

* * *

Stepping in with her Moon saw the room had a couch, a small stage with a pole, and a table and chairs as well. The room was silent, thanks to the soundproofed walls it had.

"Um… where are we now?" Moon asked.

"This is one of the private rooms people can request. Most people use them for _special_ dances, but I like to come back here sometimes and talk since it's nice and quiet," she smiled, sitting down on the couch and motioned for the boy to sit beside her. Moon gulped, walking over and setting down beside her as she handed him one of the glasses with a smile. Moon took the glass, taking a drink as the alcohol burned his throat.

"Bleh…" Moon commented as Marcia laughed.

"A bit strong for you? You get used to it, I guess," she teased as Moon blushed.

"So? You lose your ride home or something?" Marcia asked as Moon scratched his chin.

"Well… I mean something like that…" he chuckled as Marcia laughed.

"Well, that's no good. I can take you home if you would like? If you don't mind keeping me company here for a bit."

Moon's eyes lit up with relief as he smiled. "Really? You can? I'd really appreciate it!" Marcia smiled before taking another drink from her glass.

"Don't mention it! Now why don't we start with your name?" She asked as Moon blushed realizing the embarrassment of not having introduced himself.

"Oh sorry, my name is Moon, Moon Butterfly." he said as Marcia gave him a strange look.

"Moon huh? That's a pretty unique name. I'm Marcia." She smiled, making Moon's heart skip a beat as his cheeks started to flush red from the alcohol. 

"Sooo I couldn't help but notice that you weren't dancing like everybody else…" Marcia teased as Moon fiddled with his thumbs.

"Oh well… I don't really dance when I come here… I mostly just watch the crowd."

Marcia laughed. "Well that doesn't sound like fun," she teased as she got up, walking up onto the stage with the pole as she walked over to the wall, pressing a few buttons as soft, slow Spanish music played and the lights dimmed and changed colors. "Dancing can be so much fun! Especially if you have someone to dance with! Let me show you!" She smiled, eager to dance for him as she wrapped herself around the pole, letting her form move with grace as she twirled herself around the large steel pole. 

Moon sat entranced by her movements, seeing her hair twirl in the air as she gracefully stepped and twirled around the pole, losing herself to the music with her glowing smile. Moon's heart beat faster, his face and body getting hotter from her dance and the alcohol, sweat starting to form on his brow as his cheeks slowly began to glow. Too caught up in her dance he hardly noticed the tightening in his pants, the result of his growing excitement.

As Marcia danced, her own body began to get unusually hot, her heart racing as well as she continued to dance. Her thoughts started to grow blurry and muddled as she panted. Looking down, she saw the blue haired boy staring up at him, his cheeks glowing softly as she licked her lips, finding him more and more irresistible with every passing second. Without thinking, she moved off the stage, dancing herself closer to him as she twirled and shook her hips before slowly crawling into his lap on the couch as she ran her hands up his sides. "For some reason...you look so… delicious…" She cooed as she could feel Moon's heart pounding in his chest, slowly closing the gap between their lips before pressing hers to his. 

Moon, in his drunken state, was helpless to stop Marcia from kissing him, moaning slightly into the kiss. He was getting more and more entranced with Marcia the longer they kissed. The effects of the drink combined with her sexy body and sensual dance had him practically defenseless like he'd never dealt with before, even more than when he'd confronted Taffy, the immortal monster who'd murdered his father Comet.

Breaking the kiss, Marcia felt his member throb from beneath his royal outfit. "Oohhh… it seems like you're quite excited yourself~" she teased.

"I… I couldn't help it… you're so..." he stammered, clearly embarrassed.

"Sexy? Attractive? Well, that's kinda what I was going for~ Anyways, I've got a little treat for you tonight…" she got up and was quick to shed her dress, leaving her in only a white bra with matching panties. The sight alone, combined with the sensations from before, made his cock strain harder against his pants. She began to dance once again, moving her body to the slow beat of the music, and twirling herself around the pole a few times. It was the first time she'd ever done anything like this so she was riding blind, but it definitely had an effect on her guest, who was becoming more and more flustered. 

Eventually she'd stopped her little show, feeling satisfied she'd successfully captured her prey. "That was fun… but I know what'd be a lot more fun..." she cooed softly before fiddling with his cloak, trying to get it off. When she does, she then gets his shirt off, feeling his abs all over. "Wow… you must be pretty strong~" she giggled, working on getting the rest of his outfit off.

"It's time to see what I've managed to fish up," she continued, getting his bottoms off leaving him in only his underwear. "Ooohhhh, this looks promising~" she smiles seeing the massive bulge his erect member was creating. She then forces it down and off his body, and was visibly impressed at what she saw. "Oh, nice! I've hit the mother load!" she giggled, stroking the young king's length already, making him moan a little bit.

After stroking him for a few minutes, Marcia took his length into her mouth, leaving Moon able to do nothing except buck his hips upward into Marcia's mouth. Still, Moon tried with whatever resolve he still had left to reason with the sexy Latino girl. "We shouldn't be doing this-" He was cut off by Marcia's low, exotic voice as she pulled her mouth away from Moon's throbbing length. "And yet here you are, completely under my mercy. You should feel pretty lucky… getting this far with a girl like me~ So tell me…" She climbed onto his lap, grinding her soaked panties on Moon's cock. "How about you show me a good time, you little stud~"

Something within Moon snapped at that point, as he wrapped his hands around Marcia's back, and engaged in a rough but passionate kiss with Marcia. She ground her panties onto Moon's cock harder and Moon began to match her movements. Moon then found the clasp to Marcia's bra but hesitated a bit. "Well, go ahead, big boy… take it off~" she cooed. Moon undid the clasp letting her bra fall down and reveal her sizable tits. "Like what you see?" Marcia asked huskily. Moon nodded before taking one of her tits into his mouth and started sucking on it. "Ohhhhh yes keep doing that…" she moaned.

After a while she couldn't take it anymore; she needed to fuck this boy and she needed to do it _now_. So she grabbed her panties and threw them off her body, leaving them both naked. She teased her folds with his throbbing 7.5 inch member, making both of them moan. "Take me now, big boy~" she moans in his ear, and Moon couldn't help but oblige, flipping them around and shoving her to the chair and swiftly penetrated her.

"Yes… I can feel you inside me…" She moans out, the pain of losing her virginity nearly nonexistent compared to the mind-numbing pleasure she felt from having him inside her. After a bit, Moon started thrusting wildly, the sounds of their coupling quickly drowning out the music in the background. Slap after slap of their hips echoed through the small room, and they moaned louder and louder as Moon thrust harder and harder.

At that point, Marcia was so stimulated she actually began to lactate, catching Moon by surprise but neither of them really complained. Still thrusting like a wild warnicorn on steroids into Marcia, she sucked on Marcia's leaking breast some more, drinking her milk without a second thought. Her milk provided him with more energy, allowing him to go faster than before.

"Oh my GOD! Milk me like a cow! Make me feel good… oh FUCK!" Marcia moaned loudly.

Moon continued to drink from Marcia's nipples, switching from one to the other and back again as she continued leaking. Moon's hips never stopped during the entire time.

Marcia's back arched in extreme pleasure, already feeling close to climax. "I'm so close! Cum with me! Cum into my tight cunt!" she cried out. She wrapped her legs around Moon as Moon's peak was not too far behind; he gave a particularly strong thrust and started shooting his young royal seed into Marcia's womb. Rope after rope of semen flowed into her pussy, her walls providing a tight seal around his length ensuring nothing leaked out. After their climaxes finished, Moon pulled himself off of Marcia, still hard as a diamond and drunk with lust for Marcia.

Marcia felt the same, wanting more of Moon's rough fucking. She dropped to all fours, propping herself onto the stage and gave the young prince a look that told him to take her from behind. He was more than happy to oblige, lining himself back up and penetrating her again. He wrapped his arms onto her tits and groped them harshly as he went off again into her cunt, able to go faster than before thanks to his semen and her juices providing ample lubrication. Neither of them were able to form coherent thoughts, the pleasure quickly increasing for both parties as Moon fucked Marcia roughly. Moon's royal jewels slapped against Marcia's clit over and over, sending her into a frenzy. Before long, Marcia felt her orgasm tumbling in like a speeding train, her mouth open wide, tongue hanging out and moaning so loud she was practically screaming in pleasure. Moon wasn't too far behind, feeling his balls tighten up, and his own moans increase in pitch and volume. Marcia's grip on Moon's cock intensified ten times over and it became harder to thrust into her cunt, but soon Moon gave an extremely hard thrust with all the energy he had left, before it all came crashing down for the both of them.

Moon's cock found its way deep into Marcia's cunt, the tip penetrating her cervix, before the next wave of potent cum splashed directly into the walls of her womb. Marcia's orgasm hit at the exact same time, squirting her own fluids around Moon's cock and both of their crotches. Moon's cock spurted three, four, five, six more shots of semen before tapering off, the feeling too much for both of them as Marcia's hands gave way, sending her ass upwards and her face to the floor of the stage. After a few minutes like this, they were both panting messes, neither were able to communicate very well, before tiredness blindsided both of them as Moon fell down, releasing himself from within Marcia, and Marcia also passed out from immense pleasure.

* * *

After a while, Moon finally woke up, deciding he'd been here far too long. As he regained his composure he realized the room smelled strongly of sex. He looked around for his clothes, and finding them, began to redress, quickly noticing his cloak was missing. Figuring the mystery girl he'd apparently banged took it with her accidently, he figured it might be easier for her to keep it for now. He also remembered how he got here in the first place, so he focused on the spell from earlier, and without any distractions this time, managed to perform it perfectly, sending him back to his original timeline.

* * *

**2 Years Later**

"Oh, mija, I'm so proud of you!"

"I wish you two the best of luck!"

Marcia's parents Rachel and Andy congratulated her after she announced her and Prince Comet Butterfly II had gotten engaged. Marcia's parents were extremely supportive of their relationship - seemingly _too_ supportive, as they constantly teased the two about royal magical grandbabies, much to Marcia and Comet's shared embarrassment.

"You know, Marcia… something tells me our parents kinda planned this," Comet told Marcia. "My dad in particular seemed to really root for us to hook up. You know, he told me his 'first time' was in some dance club here in Echo Creek. And here I thought my dad was against everything I do!"

"Yeah, at least we don't have to worry about our parents," Marcia replied, kissing Comet's cheek. Comet's compact mirror then vibrated. "Hey… I have to go meet with some of the nobles back home. See you soon, honey!" Comet opened a portal to Mewni and left. Marcia went back upstairs to her room, only to find Comet's father, King Moon Butterfly, standing inside.

"King Moon… what a pleasant surprise!" Marcia said with happiness in her voice.

"Likewise. I just wanted to congratulate you on getting together with my son. It's not every day you get to be bent over by royalty, after all…" he replied with a regal voice, with a hint of naughtiness mixed in.

Marcia recognized that particular voice from a while ago. She'd thought about it from time to time but she couldn't confirm it until now. She dragged a small briefcase from in her closet and unlocked it, revealing-

"M-My old cloak? How'd you get that?" Memories of a certain night resurfaced after having long been forgotten.

"Your highness… I picked it up by accident when I had to leave that night, but I couldn't track the original owner down 'till now… I hope you aren't mad at me. Here, you can have it back-"

"No. Keep it. After all… it can be a reminder of our time together…" Moon smirked. "Also, remember, Diaz… I want lots of grandbabies."

Marcia practically fainted out of embarrassment as soon as he said that.

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to [Brewer235](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brewer235) for not only the original concept, but also for helping me out a bunch too. Go check them out if you want, tell 'em I sent you.


End file.
